On the Run
by JDanielle
Summary: 13 yr Aaron and his 7 yr sister Jennifer are on the run. The foot had killed their father and are after them. they are now forced to change their looks and their names as well. Will they stay safe or will the foot ninja or purple dragons get them?


**Disclaimer: **_I do not own TMNT. I just like to write for fun and to hopefully one day become better on my grammar. I do own Tony, Aaron and Jenny. _

_I hope ya'll enjoy my new story!_

**On The Run **

Now my story begins in Manhattan, where a man and his two children live. Who works as a New York City Police Detective. His name is Tony Matthews.

Tony receive a new assignment from the chief. The chief was getting tired of a gang that continues to haunt the streets of New York, who is known as the Purple Dragons. His assignment was to try and stop them.

This gang was causing them so much trouble. They would get many calls at night about some poor person who got mugged. They would usually be left beaten. Some of them were beaten so bad that they were lucky to even be alive.

Hun quickly found out about this and didn't like this officer interfering one bit. So he immediately went to discuss this matter with the Shredder. Surely he would put a end to this matter.

"So this Police detective thinks he can some how manage to stop the Purple Dragons uh. Well I can't have that now can we." Shredder said.

"So do you want us to take care of this man for you." Hun asked even though he knew what the shredder would say.

"Yes, I want you to take as many foot ninja as you may need and take care of this Mr. Matthews. I can't have anybody interfering."

"Yes Master." Hun then left to gather his men and head out to complete his orders.

_*******_

It was late at night. Tony was in his office working on his case. He was looking over a few notes and stuff that he had gotten. His two children were watching a movie.

His oldest child is Aaron Matthews, who is 13 years old. Aaron had the fireman hair going on. Kind of spiky on top. He wore blue jeans and a dark blue hooded jacket on. It was September so it was starting to get chilly out.

Than there is his youngest child, her name is Jennifer Matthews. She is 7 years old. She had medium length hair and had them in two pig tales. She wore kaki pants with a green hooded sweat shirt, with a pink short leave shirt on top. All of them have Blonde hair and Blue eyes.

Aaron loves his baby sister so much. When is mother had died, he took it upon his self to take care of his sister. She mean so much to him. Without her, he would be very lonely. Since his father was a detective, he was always busy working on his case.

Aaron was in his room watching a movie with his little sister. But then all of a sudden they heard a loud noise. Aaron went to investigate and saw a bunch of men dressed as ninjas and a huge guy that had their father surrounded. He knew he had to get his sister out of there. So he quickly grabbed his sister and takes her to a secret passage that was hidden in his room.

They were scared, they didn't know what was going on. They heard their father scream. Jenny started to cry. Aaron just tried his best to comfort her as best as he could.

"So you're the Detective who was suppose to stop me. Well looks like the tables have turned." Hun said

Two of the foot solider had Tony. He did say anything.

Hun walked around the room and stopped when he saw a picture with him and his children. "So I see you got kids, where are they? Are they here too? Foot soldiers go check the rest of this apartment and search for those kids." ordered Hun.

"What no! You can do whatever you want with me, but leave my children alone. They haven't done anything to you." Tony yelled. He just hoped that Aaron had taken Jenny and gotten away.

"Unfortunately that is the price you must pay when you interfere with the purple dragons."

"Hun there is no one else in this apartment, the children are not here and we have searched the place. There is no sign of them anywhere." A Foot soldier said as he reported back to Hun.

Hun angrily turned to Tony. "Where are those children at."

"I ain't telling you."

"No matter, we will find those children one way or another. They have to show up sometime." Hun threatened, then signaled and a Foot soldier executed Tony with his katana.

Hun and his men then went to go report back to Shredder. He wanted to get his men on full alert for those children. Before he left, he had a foot Soldier keep watch outside for those children. Just incase they were they show up.

"Ok Jenny I think they are gone, stay here while I go look."

"No don't leave me." Jenny said as she clung tight to her older brother.

"It's ok, I'll be right back I promise. I just going to go check on Dad."

"Ok, but don't take to long."

"Don't worry I'll be right back."

Aaron, then went to go investigate the situation. He wasn't sure if those Ninja's were still there or not. When he walked into the room he saw his father laying in a pool of blood. He couldn't help but cry.

Then he saw a picture that he was very familiar with. It was torn. The picture of him and his sister was gone. He figured those men had taken it. That must mean that they were looking for them as well. He knew he had to take his sister and hide. He went to grab some money, where his father had left of a emergency. There was a couple of hundred dollars. Then he went to grab his sister.

He wasn't sure what to do.

"Jenny we have to go." Her brother said

"Where are we going?"

"I don't know but we have to go. There are bad men out there who will be looking for us so we got to hide so they don't find us." Aaron tried to explain to his sister as best as he could.

"Ok."

"That's a girl, now those men have a picture of us. So we are going to have to find a place and change our look. In the mean time. Let's dress you up as a boy."

Jenny didn't look too happy at that comment. She wasn't a boy

" Sorry kiddo, but this might help. They will be looking for a boy and a girl. It might help throw them off if they just see two boys." Here puts these blue jeans on and this plain white hooded jacket on." when she was dressed he helped her put her hair up in a soft cap, which he put on backwards.

She looked so much like him that it worked. She looked like a 5 year old little boy. He laughed a little at his baby sister.

He did them same and put on a soft cap and put it on backward. He grabbed some needed items and put them in a backpack. He figured it might not be safe to go outside right now, but knew they couldn't stay there. So he and his sister went down to the basement to see if there was a way for them to get out.

Fortunately there was a sewer opening on the floor. He opened it and helped his sister climb down. The ladder seem to go down for three to four stories.

"Aaron I don't like heights." Jenny wined.

"I know Jenny, I don't like heights either, but we will be just find. Hold on tight."

"I'm holding, I'm holding."

"Good, we're almost down."

It didn't take Aaron long before he got to the bottom. They were a little shaky. Neither one of them liked being up that high. But Aaron knew he had to do it.

"Eww! It stinks down here, now where are we going. It's dark too."

"I know, this isn't the best place to be, but maybe we can find us a safe spot to hide out in. then we can climb up to the surface to go shopping for some supplies. We need to fully change our looks."

"Do I still have to look like a boy?" Jenny asked.

"For right now, but when we are in safe hidding, I suppose it will be alright to look like a girl again."

"Ok, Are we going to have to change our names too? Cause it might not go so well if I look like a boy and find out my name. Jennifer is not a boys name."

"You know what Jenny, you are right. Well have to think of names latter, but first lets see if we can find a safe spot to rest in shall we."

"Ok, but it still stinks down here."

"Let's see, we could go to a shelter, but with two kids and no parents they might try and send us to a orphanage or something like that. We could end up getting split up too. I couldn't let that happen. So let's see.

To Be Continued…

* * *

_**Authors notes: **_I know I have two other stories to work on. But this idea came into my mind and I had to work on it. I couldn't think of anything else. And I have a good idea of how I am going to work this story out too. I will be working on my other two stories as well. I should have another chapter up by the end of this week. I got off early today and had nothing else to do. This gave me something to do.

Anyways I hope you liked it so far. I will have another chapter up ASAP. I will try and have the other two stories I am working on a new chapter up in both of them as well.

Sorry for any Grammar or spelling issues. I promise I will get better.

I hoped you like it. Let me know how you like it so far.


End file.
